Summer Vacation cars style
by ice-age-freak-101
Summary: 3 highschool friends, just finish Grade 12 so they decide to go on a summer vacation in Hollywood, but when upon approch they decide to stop in a little town called Radiators Springs  not humanized .
1. Intro

Introduction:

3 highschool friends, just finish Grade 12 so they decide to go on a summer vacation in Hollywood, but when upon approch they decide to stop in a little town called Radiators Springs (not humanized).

New charectors:

Name: maye Beetle

Age: 22

eye color: Light green

Color: Light blue

Type: VW punch buggy/ New beetle

Hometown: Dallas texas.

Born in: New york

Name: Stanley cooper

Age: 21

Eye color: brown

Color: Black and white stripes

Type: MINI Cooper

Hometown: Dallas texas

Born in: Tampa bay/ Florida

Name: Kelly Ford

Age: 20

Ete color: dark blue

Color: Red

Type: Ford Raptor

Hometown: Dallas texas

Born in: Dallas texas


	2. Chapter 1 Finally done, lets celebrate

CHAPTER 1 Finally done, Lets Celebrate

It was a nice morning as a young Vw Punch buggy Known as Maye got up from her peacefull slumber and slumped down the ramp(stairs) in her home, To where her mom was Reading the paper.

"mom Tell me again why i have to get up so early for school". She asked Standing beside her now and having a Sad face on her grille.

"Because Sweatheart, Its is time for school silly" she said handing her daughter her Lunch Box filled with food.

" but mom its the last day of school, I have already had my graduation and i feel like eating from the cafeteria today". She Cried.

"everybody of school is important" she said sounding like nerd car, "and why don't you want your homemade lunch", She added.

"well i would rather take my chances mystery oil(meat) than with this sloppy garbage" Maye Said throwning the lunch box on the island in the kitchen.

"Fine all give it to your brother" Her mom said putting it in her brother's car pack.

As May helped her mom clean up the house, Mow the backyard and wake up her younger brother. The Buss rolled in.

"ok mom going to hell be back whenever" Maye said heading out the door.

As she got unto the lift and into the buss, She Saw knowbody here. She knew better knowbody goes to school on the last day, except for her and 3 friends. Which made it a little better or worthwile. Then as May took out her Car phone to text friends, Stanley Came unto the buss.

"yo Stanley" Maye said Getting Stanleys attention in the back of the buss. He usally never sat in the back but i guess today was the day, since no one was on.

"Hey Maye, Hows your day so far" Stanley asked sitting beside her like usual.

"well kind of good but kind of bad" She said grunting.

"really...how" He asked?

"Well bad is i have to got to school and good i get to see my best buddies again" She said

"AWW thanks" Stanley said as they had a friendly hug.

Then as they were reaching the school they saw everybody outside in the blazing heat.

"whats going on" Maye saiding getting out of the buss along with Stanley.

Theres been a poweroutage So we have to go home" Kelly said.

"well what do we do now i don't want to go home my moms been drinking" Kelly said sadly.

"well we did just finish Gr.12 right so why don't we go on a vacation.. everybody does it" Stanley Said.

Yeah lets do that.. I can tell my mom were going somewhere for a few weeks or so" Maye said.

"cool ok" Kelly said very Happily As they got unto the highway by there house.

Where are we going to go" Stanley asked.

"beats me" said Maye, but somewhere nice" She added as She and her best buddies left on this highway not knowing where there adventure could start.


	3. Chapter 2 On the open road

Chapter 2: On the open road.

As Maye, Kelly and Stanley were on the highway, they listen to Life is a highway by Tom Cochrane.

"LIFE IS A HIGHWAY AND I WANT RIDE IT ALL NIGHT LONG" Stanley yelled at the top of his lungs.

"STANLEY" the girls said giving him annoyed looking faces.

"what i like this song so much" He said.

"yeah i know, i love it to it reminds me of my daddy who was a trucker/hauler" Kelly said as a tear rolled down her cheek " i miss him so much" she cried.

"don't cry Kelly i know what its like to loose a loved one since i lost my dad too" Maye said.

"well at lest you guys have family...my parents both died when i was younger, it sucks having to be tooken care of by my moms best friend" He yelled.

"ok you win Stanley but still, we all lost someone or something we loved" Kelly said.

"yeah strange how thats the only thing we have in common" Maye said with a chuckle.

" your right Maye, I'm a country girl who loves horseback ridding and yodling, Mayes a girl nice girl who loves helping out and is a vegan and Stanley is a nerd who is scared of horses and plays video games all day" Kelly said.

" for your information Kelly, Nerdsare as cool as anybody else on thi here earth" Stanley said.

Kelly and Maybe looked at eachother for a moment then burst out laughing at what Stanley had just said.

" oh man stanley what have you been smoking latley" Maye said.

" yeah honey i thought you guys were suppose to be smart" Kelly Asked.

" i am i'm just tyring to prove a point here guys" stanley said driving faster away.

" aww c'mon buddy we were just kiddin" Kelly informed.

" yeah just a jok...SHIT" Maye said.

" whats the propblem" Kelly asked.

" oh nothing just my mom, All block her off my phone for the rest of the trip" Maye

" sure ok" Kelly said As the two walked over to where Stanley was parked staring at a sign. 

" hey guys what does that sign say, my glasses are all dusy" He said.

" route 66, why?" Maye asked.

" because my mom(mom's friend) said its a nice road we should follow it" Stanley said.

" stanley, Remember your mom is a history teacher, so what she says is cool is probably not to us if you get what i mean" Kelly said.

" i know that, idiot, but I mean my real mom said that before she died" he said.

" you Remember That" Maye said.

" yeah duh! i'm smart" Stanley said as he did some confusing tire motion.

" ok lets go down this road" Maye said.

" fine but if there is no bar or pit stop down there i'm gonna die" Kelly informed.

" ok i can live that" Maye Said teasingly as the three of them went down the dusty road.

As they went took a curb in the road the noticed something in the distance.

" hey is that a Gas station" Maye asked.

" its gotta be, look theres a sign for the town" Stanley said as they rolled up to it.

"RADIATOR SPRINGS, sounds interesting" Stanley said.

" yeah lets go check it out" Maye send

" i'm up for it, lets do this thing" kelly said as they rolled pass the sign and into this dusty dessert town.

" damn girl always blocking me from her phone" Mayes mom said.

" well she is on vacation mom let her be" Mayes younger brother said.

" i know but she could of told me but all find her one way or another" she said as her son looked at her like she was strange and a little Insane for the job.

" what you want to go look for" She asked. He nodded.

" yeah like thats gonna happen" she huffed.

" heres a 100 dollars if you let me go" he said

" what are you waiting for go" she said pushing him out the door.

As she closed the door she took them money and saw a note on the back and began to read.

" oh and ps mom that money is from your bank account" it said.

" fuck" Mayes mom said.


End file.
